


Deadly duo

by Friendly_booper



Series: Onyxstar; Demention 8 [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Action, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper
Summary: An action story featuring Alex and Maji





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alex and Maji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505220) by [Friendly_booper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_booper/pseuds/Friendly_booper). 



At dusk two dragons were brutally in battle fire flung temporary lighting up one of the dragons briefly showing his dark blue snout and sharp light sky blue eyes and masculine features as the fire was sent licking towards its opponent lighting up a shadowy black dragon with red fiery eyes and feminine as it dodged the fire it's wispy but strong wings got singed not enough it couldn't carry on with its flight as it growls at its failed attempt of flattery it presumed it's opponent would be fooled into submission or possibly cross over as they circle each other it now notices the markings of a taken dragon and wanders whether it's mate will come out while distracted it didn't notice a much smaller more feminine not quite full dragon soar and knock it down into the earth. It looked up trying to find the tricky smaller one and regretted it instantly as it's neck was bitten into and broke with a snap


End file.
